Arctic Chill
by dragonrider goku
Summary: Goku is missing and now Vegeta has been sent to another universe to find him and take him back. What will happen? Will Vegeta learn to make friends with these new colorful ponies? Will i answer these questions? Who Knows?
1. Arrival

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or MLP: FIM, they are owned by the people who own them.

**A/N: **This was an idea I had when reading some My Little Pony, Dragonball Z crossovers. I realized that many of the crossovers there are either filled with OC saiyans or far too crazy to be believable (no offense if you own one of these or if you like them). Just as a warning, I will be including some OCs but nothing too drastic. For those of my fans who are haters, I will write what I want so deal with it. If you don't like it then why are you reading this? Now to the new story

_Dragonrider Goku presents:_

**Arctic Chill**

The Z warriors were all gathered together at the top of Dende's lookout. The reason for this meeting had yet to be revealed. All were present at the time, besides a certain super saiyan. Goku had been missing for quite some time now and no one could figure out where he had gone. Even king kai couldn't find the warrior with all of his power. Dende had called a meeting saying only that it had great importance and involved Goku.

"So Dende, did you find out where my dad went?" A young half saiyan asked.

"I'm not totally sure about this, but I think I did find a way to get to him Goten." The Namekian answered.

"Well then what are we waiting for, I want to find Kakarot so I can give him a piece of my mind for ditching us again." The other pure-blooded super saiyan said.

"There is a bit of a problem to that Vegeta, from what I can gather, he isn't even in the same universe as us. He has somehow been transported beyond the reach of even the supreme kai. I can only do this once, and only one person can go."

"Go where exactly?" Krillin chimed in.

"That's the question, I have no idea, and there may be no way to return."

"What! No return! So you're saying he's stuck there forever. I can't ever see my dad again?" Goten yelled out in shock.

"No, Goten, let me finish. I think I can create a new set of lower power dragonballs that will go with whoever I send to this universe. If this person can find Goku and the dragonballs, they can bring themself and Goku back here. But we need to think about the fact that we don't know where he is. If he's somewhere dangerous, we need to send someone who can defend themself."

"Well if you're looking for someone strong, I may be willing to find Kakarot. Without fusion, I am the best warrior here. I'll go find that fool and bring him back here." Vegeta requested.

"Well, if you insist, I guess you can go Vegeta. But remember, we don't know what will be in this other universe. Try not to cause any unnecessary trouble."

"I make no guarantees, but I will try not to leave too much of a mess. Send me away Namekian."

At this, Dende led the group into a room that looked a lot like the time chamber. He then created another small set of dragonballs which were all green and had purple stars. Dende explained that these would be good for only one summoning, and two wishes in case something went wrong. Then a loud humming sounded in the room and Vegeta did as he was told and walked into the center of the room. Dende then started a machine that lit up and hit Vegeta and the dragonballs with a bright light. After that they were gone.

Vegeta felt like his body was burning from the inside out. He tried his hardest to resist crying out in pain, but it was too much, and even the proud saiyan screamed from the unimaginable power that was currently ripping at his very soul. Then, as quickly as it started, the pain vanished and Vegeta's vision faded to black.

When he awoke, he found himself to be in a bed of some sort. He was covered by a white blanket, and the room looked and smelled as if it had been washed many times with some form of disinfectant. In one corner there was a small chair, and a table with a lamp on it was sitting next to the bed.

Vegeta was in the middle of wondering where in the universe he was when he remembered what had happened to him. He realized that Dende's plan must have worked, and decided that he was in a hospital due to his situation and the searing pain he had felt when coming to this place. He must have been knocked out for a time, and was discovered by some natives. Whatever the case was, Vegeta wasn't the type of person to just sit around in a hospital all day. As he tried to get out of the bed, however, he fell to the floor.

"What the, I must have been more injured than I thought. Well I'll just leave and be on my wa-"

That was when he realized he didn't have any hands or feet. In their place was a set of hooves.

"AHHHHHHHH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?" The saiyan screamed out in horror. "WHERE ARE MY HANDS? HOW DID I BECOME THIS – THIS – MONSTROSITY?"

Then a sound of hoof steps could be heard from outside of the door and a horse in a doctor's coat came crashing into the room looking around frantically.

"What happened? Are you alright? Why did you just scream?" The doctor asked in rapid-fire.

"WHY AM I A STUPID HORSE?"

**End of Chapter 1**

Well, this turned out a little differently than I expected. Who knows what will happen to Vegeta now. Please review and have a great time reading my stories. See ya.


	2. Where am I?

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or MLP: FIM, they are owned by the people who own them.

_**Last Time: Goku is missing and Vegeta went to save him. Now it seems Vegeta is a pony. What now?**_

"WHY AM I A STUPID HORSE?!"

"Sir, I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about. You're a po-"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT I AM TELL ME HOW I BECAME IT!"

"I-I-I have n-no idea s-s-sir. Everyone here's a pony you've always been like this, at least you were when we fou-"

"NO TELL ME OR ELSE! I WAS NEVER LIKE THIS SO DON'T TRY TO CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE."

"B-b-but I am telling the truth. We found you as a pony out by the edge of the Everfree forest."

At this Vegeta's eyes started to turn red and bleed. He kept moaning "no" as he slowly hovered towards the doctor he had been yelling at. The doctor then backed up and called for a nurse to bring some sedative to stop the oncoming pony saiyan. The nurse arrived just as Vegeta was pinning the doctor to the wall and quickly stabbed three needles into the saiyan's back. Vegeta felt this and turned towards the nurse before his eyes flared green and he fell to the floor unconscious.

A few minutes later he awoke to find his 'hooves' strapped down to the bed. When he started to try breaking free, the nurse on the other side of the room came to him and called for the doctor who was out in the hall.

"Doctor, come quick the patient is up." The nurse pony called out to the doctor standing outside the door.

"What do you mean he's up? The amount of sedative you gave him should have kept him asleep for hours. It's only been a few minutes." The doctor questioned as he walked in.

"I know, I don't believe what I'm seeing. He even seems to have the strength to stroggle against those binds you put on him."

"Wow, he really is something isn't he? Well, maybe now we can get some answers as to what happened to him."

Then Vegeta started to listen as the two ponies approached him. They began to ask him questions like his name and where he was from.

"I am Vegeta, prince of the saiyans and the strongest warrior in the universe. Who are you and why did I wake up as a bloody pony?"

This shocked the two as they had never heard about the saiyans and knew nothing about what he was telling them. They decided they could ask about the details later and asked some more questions about his general information. He answered them as truthfully as he believed they needed to know and managed to keep his anger low enough to stop himself from doing anything to them. After many questions, the doctor and nurse left the room with a slightly confused look on their faces. Vegeta stayed where he was due to his pain and the sedatives still keeping him from using his energy beyond the simplest of things.

About an hour later, the nurse came back and helped him out of the bed. She explained that he had no physical injuries and therefore could no longer be kept in the hospital. He was told that since he obviously wasn't from the area, he would be housed by one of the local ponies. They had asked around and had found the cakes willing to lend him a place to stay for a short time.

When they reached the front office, a quick pink blur shot past the saiyan and landed directly in front of him.

"Hey there, I'm Pinkie Pie, what's your name, I guess you're the pony that Mr. and Mrs. Cake are letting live with them, I live there too, oh wait you're new to Ponyville right? Then I've gotta get to work right now so I'll be ready for whe-"

"Will you SHUT UP already. You're giving me a headache. I don't know how anyone here can stand you. You're worse than Kakarot."

At this the pink pony looked up at him in confusion.

"Where have I heard that name before? Oh well, it's probably nothing. So Mr. Grumpy Pants, I was told to help bring you to sugarcube corner to meet the Cakes. Let's go."

The hyperactive party pony then grabbed Vegeta and raced off towards the center of a small village. Vegeta noticed the large amount of ponies just carrying on with their daily lives while a pink pony dragged an unknown pony off towards who knows where. They soon arrived at a large shop that looked as if it were made of all sorts of sweets put together.

"Welcome to Sugarcube corner, your new home until you can find someplace else to live. Oh! Now that we both live here we can play together and have lots of fun all day long!"

Vegeta said nothing as he stared at the apparently edible building he had been told he was living in. The building looked so crazy he could do nothing but stare up at it in shock. Everything he saw, from the frosting covered roof to the gingerbread walls made him want to gag. He had seen some pretty weird structures in his life, but this house definitely took the cake (no pun intended).

"Isn't it great? You can just smell the cakes baking from here! You have to meet the cakes since they agreed to let you live here, and maybe then I can show you around Ponyville and you can meet my friends and see all the great things Ponyville has to offer."

Pinkie then noticed that he hadn't said a word the entire time and turned to ask what he thought. As she did, however, she noticed a look of rage on his face as he started to shake uncontrollably and stared with what appeared to be hatred at the shop he was supposed to live in.

"Um, hello, Is something wrong? What are you staring a-"

"WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?! I AM VEGETA, PRINCE OF THE SAIYANS. I WILL NOT BE BROUGHT DOWN TO SPENDING MY TIME IN A GIANT PIECE OF CANDY!"

Vegeta then rose up from the ground and hovered a few feet above the spot he had been standing in.

"I MAY BE ABLE TO HANDLE THIS BODY, OR EVEN THIS PATHETIC TOWN. BUT I WILL NOT BE CAUGHT DEAD LIVING IN THIS PIECE OF GARBAGE. I DEMAND MORE SUITABLE LIVING CONDITIONS THAN THIS GINGERBREAD HOUSE!"

Pinkie and all the other ponies nearby just stared in shock at the earth pony that was hovering above the ground like a pegasus. Then a familiar voice sounded from somewhere in the crowd.

"Vegeta, I don't know how you got here, but you shouldn't threaten the ponies that wanted to take you in despite you being a total stranger. Come down here and apologize to them now."

**End of Chapter 2**

Here goes, I said it would have longer chapters and now it does. Like before please review. Any feedback is accepted good or bad.


	3. Explanations

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or MLP: FIM, they are owned by the people who own them.

_**Last Time:Vegeta has apparently arrived in Equestria. Will the peaceful land survive, of will something more sinister happen? Find out now in Arctic Chill.**_

"Kakarot? How in the universe did you get here? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT HAPPENED TO ME WHEN I CAME TO FIND YOU?!"

"Vegeta, come down here. You obviously just got here, and you need to know what I've figured out. Come with me."

"Figured out? What do you mean figured out? Do you know something I don't?"

"Come with me and I'll tell you everything I know about this place."

At this Vegeta reluctantly came down from his point in the sky and trotted over to Goku. After a short walk with a few ponies following behind from a distance, the two were at a door built into what seemed to be a large tree. Goku knocked on the door three times with his hoof before a small scaled being that walked on two legs and had a spiked tail appeared and let them inside.

"Spike, this is my friend Vegeta, I need to talk with Twilight, do you know where she is?"

"Wait, you know this thing Kakarot?"

"Of course I do, Twilight was the one who found me over by some forest before she brought me here and healed me from whatever injuries I had obtained coming here. If it wasn't for her and Spike here, I would have most likely been lost for quite some time before anyone found me."

Then a unicorn mare with a purple coat and a dark mane with a pink highlight running down the middle walked into the room with the small dragon walking closely behind. She greeted the two saiyan ponies and asked why Vegeta had been brought there. Goku explained that Vegeta was one of his friends who had apparently followed him here and was looking for him. Twilight seemed to take this explanation for the time being but made a note to ask for more information later.

Goku asked first to know the whole truth about why and how Vegeta had come to be in the magical land of Equestria. Vegeta told the story about Dende's meeting with the Z Warriors up at the lookout. He also told them about the device that transported him there and about the dragonballs that had been sent to allow a route back to Earth. After Vegeta was finished telling the tale, Goku started telling of his entrance to the land.

Goku had just been minding his own business while he traveled from planet to planet looking for a suitable place to train. He had recently heard of a planet that was said to contain a number of beings with a certain psychic power, and he wanted to see if the rumors were true. He was having difficulty finding the planet known as "Freeza planet 419" but considering how many planets had very similar names, this wasn't exactly an easy planet to find.

However, while on the way towards what was hopefully the correct location; a large burst of light had suddenly appeared in front of Goku's ship as he shot straight in. Then a burning pain much like Vegeta's occurred and made it seem as if Goku's entire body was being pulled apart and sewed back together again. As it ended, Goku had been knocked unconscious and had woken up later in Twilight Sparkle's bed.

When Goku had finished telling his story about the arrival in Equestria, Vegeta only had one more question. Where the hell was Equestria?

"Well," Twilight replied to Vegeta's last question. "Equestria is the name of the country you are currently living in. I'm not sure where you came from, but if you need information on the history you can just ask me for a book. I own the Ponyville public library for a reason."

"Well then, I suppose we need some time to rest before finding the dragonballs. Perhaps tomorrow we can start the search. By the way Vegeta, what do these dragonballs even look like?"

"They're a lot like our own, except for their coloring. Dende made them so they would only summon the dragon one time. After that, they will grant the two wishes and never work again. Supposedly this was to make sure that they cannot be used for evil after we use them to return to our own world."

"Hey, what exactly do these dragonball things look like? I've never heard of them before." Twilight asked once Vegeta had finished his explanation of the new dragonballs.

"There are a few different models of them. The ones on earth were small orange orbs with a number of red stars within them. There are also the Namekian dragon balls which are mostly the same except for the fact they're much bigger. We had a bit of a problem with the black star dragonballs at one time. They look the same as the regular ones but the stars are black and they are filled with a much more sinister energy. We destroyed those a while back. Vegeta has to explain the new ones, I didn't see them."

"Yes, Kakarot has that right, but the new ones are much different. They are green instead of orange and the stars are purple, about the color of your mane horse."

"I'm a pony, not a horse, and I do have a name, it's Twilight Sparkle. Anyway I guess I know what to look for, we should ask my friends if they've seen any trace of your missing balls. Perhaps the princesses could help out in our search and tell us if they find anything."

"Well, I say we pay these princesses a visit then. The sooner I get back in my body, the quicker I can go back to my normal training. I have no intentions of staying on this 'beautiful' rock you call a home."

"I'll have spike send a letter to the princess explaining the situation. Then we should be able to go to the palace and start the search tomorrow."

Twilight then quickly used her magic to write a letter and folded it up with the royal seal keeping it stuck. She then called Spike, who took the letter and went outside to send it. Unknown to the three ponies, the dragon given the letter wasn't actually a dragon at all. As he closed the door, the being was engulfed in a white inferno. When it ended, a pure white being was standing there on four hole covered hooves with an evil grin on its face. The being laughed maniacally and flew off into the night on two frail looking wings.

**End of Chapter 3**

Well, more informational than I had in mind, but here it is. Hope you liked it, please review.


	4. Visited by a Princess

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or MLP: FIM, they are owned by the people who own them.

_**Last Time:Vegeta has gotten his explanation from Goku, but now they must find the dragonballs to get back to earth. **_

"Spike, Spike where are you?"

"Yeah Twilight, I'm over here, what do you need?"

"Spike, did you send that letter I gave you last night?"

"What letter, you never gave me one. Are you messing with me or something?"

"Of course I gave you that letter. Remember, I wrote it after we learned about the dragonballs to ask the princesses for help finding them?"

"What are the dragonballs? Do they have something to do with the two guys you're letting stay here?"

"Yeah remember, we need to find all seven so they can go back home. Currently they're scattered all over Equestria. You sent a letter to the princess explaining them. Is any of this ringing a bell?"

"Nope, I don't remember any of that. You three were talking about something and I went to bed. I just woke up a few minutes ago in my bed. How could I have sent a letter?"

"But if you were asleep, who did I give that letter too?"

"How should I know? Just write another one and have me send it. That should solve any problem you're having."

"Why didn't I think of that? Anyway, here, I always keep a copy of all my letters. Jjust send this one."

Spike then sent the copy letter out to the princess. Within three minutes they had their reply.

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_While I appreciate the knowledge of these artifacts, I'm not quite sure what it is you want me to do. I can't rightfully track these "dragonballs" down due to their magical properties, and besides add more people to help search, there is very little I can do. I would, however, like to meet these new friends of yours. They seem to be quite the characters. I will be arriving at the library in around 20 minutes. I hope this visit will clarify some things on both ends of the equation. _

_See you soon, _

_Princess Celestia_

Twilight's mouth was a gaping hole as her jaw dropped almost to the floor. The princess was coming to the library soon and it was still a mess. She stood perfectly still with her mouth gaping for almost a minute before she suddenly started running around the room. It was like she wanted to clean up, but before she started somewhere, she would run to another spot elsewhere.

"Oh no oh no oh no, Spike, we have to clean up the library now. It has to be spotless before the princess arrives or she'll be mad that I didn't prepare properly. Then she'll punish me and I'll have to leave Ponyville forever and maybe even get banished from Equestria until I learn my less-"

She then found herself unable to speak as Vegeta's hoof was shoved into her mouth.

"Will you SHUT UP ALREADY. If this princess wanted the place spotless she would have warned you. Stop being so OVERDRAMATIC, you're giving me a headache."

"Well…, I suppose you're right." Twilight replied after Vegeta removed his hoof. "She didn't punish Fluttershy when she took her pet phoenix. She has always been forgiving in these kinds of things. But she is the princess and I need to make sure the library isn't a mess when she arrives."

"Oh Twilight, you know I really don't mind the mess all that much. You don't need to worry so much about it." A new voice came from the now open doorway.

"P-P-P-PRINCESS! I'm so sorry; I didn't see you come in. Please excuse the mess."

"Of course Twilight, you are my faithful student after all. You of all ponies should know that I don't mind a little mess. Now, I suppose these two are the new ponies you told me about. What are your names?"

"I am Vegeta, prince of the saiyans and the strongest fighter in the universe." Vegeta exclaimed proudly.

"My name's Goku. You got any good food around here by any chance?" Goku asked as his stomach growled quite loudly.

"Well Vegeta, you seem to be quite proud of your title, but I cannot say I've ever heard of the saiyans. As for you Goku, I'm sure Twilight here could get you something to eat."

"What kind of food do you have Twilight? I guess being a pony; you eat fruits and vegetables right?"

"Well yeah, but we could go to sugarcube corner and get some sweets instead."

"Do they have any gumdrops and ice cream there?"

"Yes, I think pinkie still has some stored somewhere. But first we need to get back to the princess, I'm sure she wants to ask some questions."

"Actually, I would like to know what Vegeta meant by the saiyans. Also, the letter you sent said something about another universe? What does that mean?"

"Well your highness, if you must know, the saiyans are a proud race of warriors. We usually conquer planets and sell them to the highest bidder, but we ended up short on hands when our planet was blown up by an intergalactic warlord named Frieza. Kakarot here and I are the only pure-blooded saiyans still alive in the universe."

"Wait, so you two are the only remaining members of your species! How come you never told me that before?" Twilight asked after Vegeta finished talking.

"Yes, and Frieza has paid for his crimes with his life. You can thank my son for that."

"Wow, you guys seem to have had quite a lot of dangers in your lives. How did Frieza manage to destroy your entire planet anyway? That kind of destruction must have taken a massive explosion."

"Blowing up a planet isn't that hard actually. A good energy blast towards the core will cause the planet to destroy itself."

"You speak as if you've done it before. How would you know how to cause a planet to explode?" Celestia asked.

"Well I should know how to, considering the thousands of planets me and my father destroyed."

This statement caused both Celestia and Twilight to suddenly stare at the saiyan prince as their jaws dropped.

"WHAT!"

**End of Chapter 3**

Finally done, hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Remember to review.


	5. Search and Recieve

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or MLP: FIM, they are owned by the people who own them.

_**Last Time: Goku and Vegeta met Celestia. Now the ponies know about Vegeta's former planet busting power. What will happen?**_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE DESTROYED PLANETS BEFORE?"

Every pony in the room was currently staring at Vegeta with their mouths hanging open, only the other saiyan didn't seemed shocked at all with this revelation.

"I mean exactly what I said. I've destroyed planets, killed entire species, and decimated civilizations. What did you want me to say?"

"Maybe that you aren't some sort of sick murderer who goes around killing others for money."

"Well don't worry; I don't usually blow up planets anymore. Just remember not to make me mad and we'll get along just fine and dandy."

"While I can't say I trust you, I do see the good in your heart so I'll let it slide for now. Don't give me a reason to use force and lock you up."

"Oh don't worry dear princess; I won't hurt any of your ponies too bad. Now, shouldn't we be out looking for the dragonballs instead of just standing here?"

"Of course, but first we must gather the rest of the elements so we can search all over. Once we have one dragonball, I believe I may be able to figure out a way to use it to track the positioning of the other six."

"Sounds fine by me, let's get moving."

The group then left and went to gather the other members of the elements of harmony. When all six were gathered at the library, the princess started explaining the entire situation to them. The two saiyans interrupted when they needed to correct a fact or add something needed. At the end of the explanation, Rainbow Dash was the first pony to speak up.

"Wait, so let me get this straight. These two new ponies are actually aliens from another universe, they changed form to look like ponies, and they need our help to find these dragonball things so they can go home. Is it just me, or does this entire story seem a little fishy to you?"

"Well Rainbow, if you don't believe them, I did check them with magic and they were either incredibly good liars or they truthfully believe the story they gave us."

"Well Twilight, I for one do believe their story and, if possible, am quite intrigued in seeing how their world looks."

"Rarity, this is serious, we can't just go to their world whenever we want. We need to be good friends and help these ponies in need." Twilight responded "_Also, I don't think the angry one will be able to keep himself from hurting some pony for very long."_

"Ahem, sorry to interrupt your little chat but, we need to find those dragonballs soon. If they get into the wrong hands it could spell disaster for your country."

"Well then, let's start looking for them right away."

The mane six then left and spread out looking all over the town for the objects of interest. Celestia went to Canterlot and informed Luna and the guards of the situation. She also sent letters to each other major city to have their police forces on the lookout. The search lasted the entire day, and gave away no clues at all as to where the dragonballs could be located. Goku and Vegeta slept in the library basement during the night and woke up the next morning much earlier than any pony else.

Twilight woke up about an hour later and decided to go make some breakfast for when the other members of the house woke up. When she entered the kitchen, however, she saw a small basket sitting on her table with a note lying on top. There was a small red blanket wrapped around some small object. The basket looked as if it had been made recently, but it still had the impression of a master's touch in the design.

'I wonder what this could be' Twilight thought as she trotted closer to the basket. 'How did this even get in here? Did Goku or Vegeta leave it here for me? Oh well, better just read the note.'

Twilight then went over to the note and began to open the white envelope. When it was open, she pulled out the small, folded up piece of paper within. She unfolded it and began to read.

_Dear whoever finds this first,_

_ I would like to inform you that I have been keeping my eye on you for some time now. I know about the two saiyans that have arrived in this world and would like to extend a warning to them. Whatever you do, do not trust any pony too much. I cannot reveal all the details with this letter, but know that I am not the only one watching you. Another wants to use you and the power of your dragonballs to achieve his wicked goals. I don't know how much of a help I can be, but for now this gift will have to suffice. Be careful who you show this too and don't lose it. You will know what it does when the time is right. For now I must go, be careful from now on for you are treading on thin ice. To send me information, give a note to Derpy Hooves with a blueberry muffin and tell her "The small bird who lives again has gained its strength from gods" she'll know what to do. Don't try to contact me unless it is absolutely necessary._

_ -A Friend_

When Twilight finished reading the letter she was thoroughly confused and slowly lifted the blanket until a good sized diamond was revealed. It was cut in a perfect circle and contained seven specks within that seemed to revolve around an image of the sun. The gem was also emitting a strong magical energy that felt so ancient and fragile it could be destroyed at the slightest tampering and yet so strong it could out power a master of the arcane arts. All Twilight knew was that this "friend" was trying to get them to do something with it, but she couldn't tell what. She quickly wrapped it in the blanket again and rushed towards the basement to tell the two saiyans. As she left, a pair of magical lights blinked out of existence and somewhere, a creature smiled that his gift was received.

**End of Chapter 5**

Finished, took an unexpected turn for me and even I'm not sure what I just started. I need ideas for this story so please review. See you all later.


	6. Backfire

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or MLP: FIM, they are owned by the people who own them.

_**Last Time: The searchfor the dragonballs has started but there are still no results. Twilight found a gift from "a friend" and has gone to show every pony else. **_

Twilight rushed down the stairs so fast she nearly crashed onto the floor when she reached the bottom. She quickly recovered and looked up to see the two ponies staring at with surprised looks on their faces.

"Hey guys guess what? I just found a gift from this pony who says he's "a friend". He wrote that you would know what to do with it when the time was right. Here, take a look."

She then showed the diamond to the two still shocked saiyans. They looked even more shocked and also confused when they saw the gem.

"Twilight, I'm not sure I know what this gem is, but can I read this note please?" Goku asked after he recovered. "Maybe that will explain some things to us."

"Sure Goku, here its right here"

Goku quickly read the letter and gave it to Vegeta to read. When the prince had finished he just gave the note back to Twilight and took the gem.

"Well, I won't pretend to be an expert on this but this gem seems to hold some power within it. If I didn't know better I'd say it was a dragonball of some sort." Vegeta stated as he examined the gem.

"Well if the magic's similar enough then maybe we can give it to Celestia and see if she can use it to track these dragonballs we're looking for. If not then at least she might be able to tell us what this thing is or what it does."

"Good thinking there nightlight, maybe you do have more of a brain than Kakarot here."

"My name's Twilight and you know it. Anyway, any information we can get on this could help us in the long run so let's go gather the girls and head out to Canterlot castle."

"Hold on guys" Goku said, stopping Twilight "It looks like this friend of ours knows something we don't and has some way of watching us whenever he feels like it. Perhaps he knows where the dragonballs are and if not, maybe he can give more information about this other guy watching us. He seems to think there's someone we can't trust here. Maybe we should find this enemy before we give away the gem."

"Well, I must say, this about some pony we can't trust is disturbing to say the least. Maybe Queen Chrysalis has returned and is watching us or something."

"Who in god's name is Queen Chrysalis? I thought you only had the princesses here ruling over you ponies."

"Well Chrysalis isn't a pony, she's actually queen of the changelings. If she was here, she could be disguised as any pony in Ponyville. We beat her a while back and she might be trying to spy on us to get revenge."

"So you say we're fighting a shape-shifting thing that could be disguised as anyone in this room. Any way we can tell the difference between her and another pony?"

"She feeds off of love, so that could be one indicator if you start losing your will. She also can't take memories, so you could ask something only the real pony would know. Other than that, we don't know very much about the changelings at all."

"Well I only love myself and Kakarot here only loves his dinner so I think it's safe to say we have nothing to worry about at that end."

"Hey, I don't just love dinner. Breakfast and lunch are just as important to me."

"My point exactly, Kakarot. Anyway as for memories, we don't really know you that well, do we, Twilight Sparkle?"

"Hey, are you accusing me of being a spy?! Last I checked it was you who blew up planets and killed entire species for fun. Maybe you're the enemy this friend of mine wrote about."

"You did not just go there you miserable horse. If you must know, I paid for my crimes by spending time in hell. I saved more lives than you can count when I helped stop threats like Frieza, Cell, Buu, Broly and all the other monsters who would have gladly just blown up every planet in the universe just for some fun. Now maybe you should know all the facts before you go off patronizing me over my past. MAYBE I SHOULD JUST LEAVE NOW, IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?!"

Vegeta then stomped towards the doorway and was about to leave the house when Twilight called back.

"Wait, Vegeta I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get so mad at you. Please come back."

"NO, I AM DONE WITH YOU PONIES TREATING ME LIKE COMMON TRASH. I'M LEAVING AND THERES NOT A GOD DAMNED THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT!"

Vegeta then blasted off at full speed towards Celestia knows where. He couldn't travel as fast as his regular body, but he was still faster than most pegasi could hope to go. He was soon just a speck on the horizon as the three other residents of the library stared off in his direction.

By the time Vegeta felt he was far enough away from Ponyville, he had gone past many of the cities that dotted Equestria such as Los Pegasus and Baltimare. He finally landed in a forest of some sort that looked as if no ponies had been in it for ages. He took some time to get a drink from a nearby river before flying away again, but a voice suddenly stopped him.

"Ah Vegeta, I finally get to meet you in person without those pesky ponies getting in the way."

"Who's there, reveal yourself before I turn this place into a barren wasteland. It'll be pretty much the same only on fire."

"Now, Now Vegeta, no need to be angry. I only want to talk is all."

"Then talk, who are you?"

Just then an equine shape came out of the gloom. There were holes in its pure white feet and its wings and horn looked as if they could break at the slightest touch.

"Well, you may call me Arctic Chill. I do believe you've met my brother's son."

**End of Chapter 6**

Finally, the villain has been introduced. I got some questions on the changeling from an earlier chapter and here he is. I hadn't planned for Vegeta to run away, but it worked out fairly well in my opinion. What do you think? Also, I'd like to thank some of my followers out there. Currently my most loyal subjects seem to be

Zeus the king of gods777 from

Nightmare Knight from

Please remember to review, my most helpful reviewers will get listed next time (Unless I Forget). Good bye audience, see you next time.


	7. Arctic

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or MLP: FIM, they are owned by the people who own them.

_**Last Time: Vegeta and Twilight have gotten in a fight. Now Vegeta has met a new creature, who exactly is he? Find out now on Arctic Chill.**_

"Wait, who are you exactly?"

"I just told you didn't I? I am Arctic Chill; you probably know of my brother and have surely met his son. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if Frieza hadn't even known of my existence. Cold and I were never really on friendly terms."

"Wait, you're Frieza's uncle or something? Then King Cold is your brother, correct?"

"Don't you ever call that fool a king again or I will hunt you down, understand? Anyway, yes Cold is my younger brother. I should have been king not him."

"Well alright then, I've never considered him my king anyway. The only man to get that from me was my father."

"I'm sure he was a great man."

"I hated my father."

"Then in that case, I'm sure he was a total dick."

"NOBODY SAYS THAT ABOUT MY FATHER!"

"Don't try me saiyan, even with my power reduced to less than 1 percent my normal strength, I could demolish you easily if you tick me off."

"Fine, I'll let it slide for now. Tell me though, how did you get here?"

"Well, it's a long and boring story my dear Vegeta;

_When we were young, I was always more powerful than Cold was. He despised me for it and took every chance he had to try and surpass me. He never did manage, but he did discover he had a skill for persuading others to join whatever group he was trying to form. This made him more popular with our father, King Ice. One day, our father was dying and one of us was chosen by his last words to become king. He chose my brother and gave him the crown of our family. _

_After a few weeks of serving my younger brother, I was fed up with the commands and tried to kill him. I failed and was caught in energy restraints. My brother decided that I was too powerful and used the magic within the crown to send me so far away, that I would never be able to return. The crown grants one wish only to each member of the royal blood. He used his only wish to send me to this torturous place. _

_I awoke here to find my body like this and lying in the middle of a rainbow colored forest. Later I found a creature like no other I have ever seen before. A mixture between multiple animals, mainly pony and dragon that seemed to have no cares in the world. I asked him who he was and where I was first. He called himself Discord, the lord of chaos and told me I was in his new rainbow forest. He was intrigued by me as if he had never seen a creature such as me. I told him my problem and he agreed to help me if I would do something for him in return. _

_I spent the next many years in this world as Discord's partner in crime. Later ponies started to rebel against his rule and he had me use his chaos energy to create more changelings like me. They were colored black and were much less powerful, but they did spy work like masters. Eventually, we formed Discord's secret army and stopped all resistance before it could even start. I commanded the changelings and gave them orders. Eventually, Discord ruled supreme overall and spread his ever growing chaos around the planet. _

_We were kings, until Celestia and her sister Luna came with the Elements of Harmony and turned Discord to stone. Without Discord, the army crumbled until only a few scattered hives of changelings remained. I survived the thousands of years by feeding on the leftover chaotic energy from Discord's reign. Now, I found myself a way to get back to my own universe. Then I could regain my power, and claim my true place as ruler of the universe._

So, Vegeta, will you help me get the dragonballs, or will you leave and live a boring life being overshadowed by Goku?"

"Your story reminds me a lot of myself. I will help you as long as we get to destroy Kakarot."

"It would be my pleasure to allow you that request Vegeta."

"Yes, finally I can have my revenge on that trash for becoming stronger than me."

The two then flew away towards a large mountain in the distance. When they arrived, they started clearing the flat area on top.

"Why are we clearing a space on this mountain spot?"

"Because dear Vegeta, I have a trick up my sleeve that I know you would love to see."

Arctic then concentrated and made a sphere of energy that floated around him.

"I need you to create six more of these energy spheres. Each one needs to be the exact same amount as what I sent hovering, size and shape do matter a lot. "

Many tries and failures later, Vegeta had created six more energy balls with the exact same power and size as the one summoned by Arctic. Then Arctic started to charge up his power. It was at incredibly large levels, but it was also a much different type of energy then the ki used by warriors like Vegeta. This energy had a much more uncontrollable touch to it that left it with more power consumed then what was actually used for the technique. Then Arctic's eyes flashed with power and the whites turned to yellow with the pupils becoming smaller and red. Then, the energy spheres began to rotat so the original was in the center with the other six revolving around it. They spun faster and faster until, with a flash, Arctic's eyes blinked closed and flashed out pure white energy. After the glare ended, Vegeta looked and saw seven green orbs floating in the air above the white changeling who had a large, evil grin on his fanged face.

**End of Chapter 7**

Now we know some backstory to Arctic and his origins in Equestria. How will this continue? Find out next time on Arctic Chill. Review please, and also the important reviewer list:

Noobrony from Fimfiction

Nightmare Knight from Fimfiction

Zeus the King of Gods777 from Fanfiction

Supersaiyan3Goku from Fanfiction


	8. New Power

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or MLP: FIM, they are owned by the people who own them.

_**Last Time: Arctic told his life story to a surprisingly calm Vegeta, now magic has been performed. What will happen next?**_

Twilight had been worrying about Vegeta for the last few hours. Ever since he had left, she just couldn't seem to think straight. Goku was having no luck tracking the runaway saiyan's energy and to top it all off, a letter had just arrived from the princess. This letter explained a large number of explosions all over Equestria. Currently, the six elements of Harmony and Goku were heading up to Canterlot to check one blast site in an alleyway. The train was fast, but the anxiety was killing Twilight.

"Ohhh, can't this thing get us there any quicker? I can't stand all this suspense."

"Now hold on sugarcube, this here train's the fastest choice we got. Y'all are gonna have to wait a few minutes" Applejack responded in a calm voice "Whatever's got ya so worked up can wait till we get to the city."

"I know Applejack, I just have a bad feeling this has something to do with Vegeta. The princess said the magic behind the explosion wasn't anything she had felt before. I think it may be those strange powers he uses to fly and do stuff. Maybe Goku can tell us more about it."

The two mares trotted to the other side of the train where Goku was sitting. He had an intense look on his face, as if he was deep in thought about something he would rather not be thinking about. When the two reached him, he looked up at them and smiled.

"So, what brings you two over here?"

"Well, we wanted to ask you if you knew anything about the powers you and Vegeta use."

"It's called ki and yes, it was what caused the explosion your princess wrote about. If I didn't know Vegeta better, I would say he caused it. But Vegeta changed; he wouldn't go around blasting things for no reason. I think there may be someone else causing this, but why? What does this person need to do this to gain? Until we get there, I can't be sure who did this."

"Well then, I guess we just have to wait and see when we get there."

At this the two mares left Goku to his thinking. After a few agonizingly long minutes, the train finally stopped at the station in Canterlot. When the group of seven got out of the car they saw the two princesses waiting for them along with Shining Armor. Celestia asked the group to follow her to the blast site, and of course they did. After a short walk down a surprisingly empty street, they arrived at the entrance to a blocked off alley. The two buildings on either side were torched and looked as if part of them had fallen over towards the back.

"Wow princess, whatever did this must have been super powerful. Have you gotten any more info on the cause of the blast?"

"Sadly my dear student, no I have not figured out anything you do not already know. I have heard about the powers of this Vegeta who I understand ran away from your library this morning. Do you think he could have been the cause of this?"

"Princess, if I may," Goku answered. "I don't think this was Vegeta's doing, at least, not entirely. If he had been trying to destroy the city he would have. No, I think someone else did this to some degree. Could I get a look at the site please?"

"Of course Goku, whatever helps our investigation."

Goku then walked into the alleyway with the other ponies following behind. When they reached the blast site, Goku bent down and stared at the blackened ground. After a few moments, he looked up and started explaining.

"Well every pony, this was created by a ki explosion. Vegeta's energy is within the residue, but it's being overshadowed by something else, something darker. I can also sense a fainter energy buried beneath it all. It's incredibly unstable and powerful. In the right hands, it could be a lethal force, but untrained, it can backfire even worse. I can sense a far greater source up near your castle, yet it has been restrained with some powerful magic. Do you have any idea what that could be?"

"Wait, is the energy…Chaotic?"

"Yes Twilight, I've only sensed it once before, in the power Majin Buu used."

"Could it be Discord princess?"

"That is a possibility Twilight. I will look into his statue and make sure he is still contained within."

"You've mentioned this Discord guy before, who exactly is he?"

"Discord was a Draconequis, a creature that takes characteristics of many different animals. He used to rule Equestria in complete chaos until the princesses beat him a thousand years ago with the elements of harmony. He returned not long ago seeking revenge, but we defeated him again and sealed him back in stone."

"Well, he seems to be a nice guy. Is he up at the castle?"

"He's in the gardens actually. Not many other places for a statue bigger than most doorways."

"Well it seems either he's using his powers, or someone else has access to them. The buried energy is exactly like that which radiates from his statue."

"Well then, let's go see him."

The group then ran through the streets until they reached the gates for the castle. Celestia told the guards to let them through, but they still eyed Goku with suspicious eyes. When they reached the center of the gardens they saw the statue still there, looking as it always had since it was recreated some time before. Every pony was officially stumped by this. They decided to go to the castle to think about things. As they walked through the hallways, however, an evil laughter started sounding from all around them. The four guards flanking the group suddenly turned around and pointed their spears towards both sides of the hallway. Just then the voice returned.

"Ah the elements are all together now, how nice. And to top it off, we have the super saiyan, the princesses, and the guard who foiled the changeling takeover of Canterlot. I'm sure Chrysalis would be happy to know her favorite ponies are now beaten."

"Who are you? Show yourself this instant."

"Well if you insist,"

Just then, two guards dropped their weapons and turned towards the group. In a flash of blue light, both guards were replaced by a pure white changeling and none other than the prince of saiyans himself.

"So Kakarot, ready to play?"

**End of Chapter 8**

Well, next chapter is planned to be a fight scene. Right now I have another planned story that I will be starting soon. If all goes well, I will get the first two chapters up by the weekend. As for now, see you later ~Dragonrider Goku~


	9. Newcomer

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or MLP: FIM, they are owned by the people who own them.

**A/N:** Special thanks to Reddened Chaos for his OC submission. I would appreciate it if more OCs were given to me but for now, onto the story.

_**Last Time: The mane six and Goku arrived in Canterlot and now face the combined force of Vegeta and Arctic. Who will win?**_

Goku could only stare at Vegeta as he took in the challenge issued to him. Vegeta would never have betrayed them as willingly as to attack inside the very castle that led Equestria. Something had happened to the saiyan prince after he ran away. Then Goku noticed the eyes. Vegeta's eyes were now red surrounded by a pale yellow where the whites should be. His eyes looked as if they had been receded back to small points.

"Vegeta, what happened to you? Why are you attacking us?"

"Isn't it obvious Kakarot, I have decided to finally take my vengeance on you now that you're in this weak state. You will finally be defeated by the true leader of the saiyans."

"Vegeta this isn't you. You're being controlled by something. Snap out of this craziness and help us instead of fighting us."

"Don't you see Kakarot; there is no reason to anything we have ever done together. When we fought alongside each other to beat Cell, we still did nothing and it was your son who finished the job we could never do. When we fought Buu we were getting demolished by his every move. We couldn't even scratch him. Every battle we have fought in was pointless in the end. Whenever we think we can't get any stronger, someone else comes by with much more power than us. We're fighting a losing battle to save the planet. Eventually we will all die and the planet you call home will cease to exist."

"I don't know what happened to you but I guess I have no choice. Come on, we fight away from the city."

At this, the two saiyan ponies took off towards the distant mountain range outside of Canterlot. Meanwhile, Celestia was staring at the new white changeling that stood in front of her. She had never seen a changeling with a shell the color of the winter snow. The power she could feel within him was almost exactly the same as the chaos energy used by Discord.

"Well Celestia, it's been quite a long time since I've seen you from this close. I had thought the changeling invasion my dear Chrysalis attempted would have made you more wary of my kind, but it seems I can fool even the best and most talented of all ponies in Equestria. You may call me Arctic Chill, or just Arctic suits me just fine."

"I may not know where you came from, or why you decided to invade my castle now, but I am certain that together we can defeat you like we did with Chrysalis."

"Oh are you now? I'm so scared, please don't hurt me. Don't make me laugh Celestia. I've been watching and observing you and your sister here since you defeated Discord all those centuries ago. I must admit I was quite shocked that you actually went forward and banished poor Luna here to the moon. I know what you can do and quite frankly, I don't care. No pony in all of Equestria could compare to my strength and skill."

Suddenly a voice came out of nowhere;

"Oh really Arctic Chill, maybe no pony in equestrian can defeat you, but I believe I may be able to turn the tides in favor of the ponies. Maybe you should know the facts before you claim to be the best. I know of your power and have come to stop the scheme of yours."

Then a 6 foot tall man suddenly materialized from thin air between Arctic and the other ponies. The man wore a green gi with red underneath it. He had a red bandanna on his forehead and had dark brown hair atop his head. He was standing in a fighting position and had a serious expression on his face. He then smirked at the stunned looking Arctic and spoke in a voice much like Goku's.

"Hello there Arctic, I was wondering when I would finally be able to show myself. I wasn't expecting you to try an attack so soon after getting all seven dragonballs."

"Who are you? I would have known if another saiyan existed in this world, especially if he was still in his true body."

"You can call me Red, or if you prefer you can just call me the guy who's going to make you wish you had never tried to mess with Equestria."

"You still have no chance of defeating me. I am the strongest fighter that ever lived. You should be bowing before my might."

"How about never."

"Fine, disobey me if you must; now I get to have some fun making you squeal."

The two then engaged in a series of hand to hoof combat. Both sides were incredibly fast and seemed more than capable of dodging or blocking every attack thrown by the enemy. This combat went on for some time with the only indication of any fight at all being the quick points when the two could be seen for a split second before moving on to another spot to spar in. Eventually the two combatants split apart and landed on the ground of the Canterlot gardens.

"You are quite powerful for a saiyan aren't you? In this form you may have a chance at defeating me. But if I was in my true form you wouldn't stand a chance against my power."

"Well then I guess it's lucky for me that you can't go into your normal form. Too bad for you."

"That's it, I've had enough of your games, prepare to die."

At this Arctic's eyes flickered to red on yellow while an energy ball charged at the end of his horn. Arctic flew up into the air and aimed at Red from above.

"Prepare for my ultimate attack, Frozen Fire."

The beam of energy then shot off from Arctic's horn with an intense burst of pale blue light. Meanwhile, Red was charging an attack of his own. With his hands cupped he chanted;

"KA…ME…HA…ME…HA!"

A darker blue wave then fired from the palms of Red's hands. The two attacks met and raged against each other with equal force.

"You can't win this fight. I put everything I had into this attack. Now die with the rest of this pathetic planet."

"Kaioken"

"No…"

"Times"

"No, no, no…"

"Four"

"Nononononono…Nooooooooooo"

The changeling was then sent upwards with the blast as Red's power overcame the strength of Arctic's attack. The battlefield was calm for a few minutes before Arctic came flying down again from the sky. He looked battered all over and seemed to be hardly able to fly.

"You may win this round saiyan, but I will return to get my vengeance on you. Beware the shadows; you never know what you'll find."

Arctic then gathered the last of his chaos energy and used it to teleport away to a far off location.

**End of Chapter 9**

Finally finished with the chapter. I once again thank Reddened Chaos for allowing me to use Red in the story. I suggest reading his story as well. At any rate, I plan for the next chapter to be up soon and it will be a fight scene of Goku and the brainwashed Vegeta. See you all next time ~Dragonrider Goku~


	10. The Saiyans

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or MLP: FIM, they are owned by the people who own them.

_**Last Time: Goku and Vegeta left to go fight each other while Vegeta's under mind control. Who will win? How much destruction will they cause? Find out now.**_

_During the events of last chapter…_

Goku and Vegeta left the castle while flying at great speeds. They were going in the direction away from the castle and towards the mountains that lay beyond. Eventually they reached a large, bowl-like valley with very few trees or any living creatures. Goku chose this spot to be their new battle ground so no pony would get hurt in the crossfire of their battle.

"I'm not sure what happened to you Vegeta, but I will not allow you to put innocent creatures in harm's way for your crazy desire to fight me now. If you insist, we fight here, but first I want to know what happened after you left."

"Well Kakarot, when I left I met up with quite the special being. But why should you care? When I'm finished you won't be able to do anything."

Vegeta then jumped towards Goku with his hoof extended in an attempt to punch him. Goku dodged at the last second and started fighting back with a flurry of punches aimed at Vegeta's face and body. Vegeta blocked these hits with a series of his own. This continued for some time, broken only by the occasional break in action that was ended only a split second later when one fighter jumped back in against the other. Most of the fighting took place in the air while the force of the two saiyans' combined power caused rocks to crack around them.

The stalemate lasted some time as neither warrior could land a punch to his opponent's body. Soon the repetitive fighting ceased when the two fighters pulled away from each other. Vegeta was the first to speak.

"Well Kakarot, I must say I'm impressed. Even in this pathetic form you've managed to hold out against me. Let's see how your strength is holding up."

"Vegeta, this makes no sense, you're acting like we just met. You were never like this before, not even when we first fought back on Earth."

"Oh Kakarot, what fun is there in making sense? I am more powerful than you and I'll prove it."

Vegeta then blasted a quick energy shot at Goku, causing him to block. When the dust cleared, Vegeta was floating in the air with an evil grin on his face. His right fore-hoof was extended towards Goku and a dark yellow ball of energy with hints of red inside was slowly increasing in size at the end. Goku could only watch as Vegeta maniacally laughed at his former friend.

"Well now, are you at a loss for words? This is a little trick I learned from my new friend. He is very powerful and smart but I'm not sure why he didn't just take over the world with his power. He could have easily done it. Oh well, time to die Kakarot."

Vegeta then launched the now massive energy ball at Goku as he looked on towards the insane prince. Goku barely had time to brace himself as the sphere hit him straight on. As much as Goku tried, he couldn't seem to stop the pure power and slowly began to be pushed into the ground by the unstoppable force above him. Meanwhile, Vegeta looked on from above as Goku was buried by the attack he had so mercilessly unleashed onto his friend and rival. Then there was a flash from the distance and Vegeta saw a beam of blue energy blast upwards into the sky. Then something in Vegeta's mind snapped into place and he realized what he was doing. He immediately stopped pushing forward on the now half buried orb of chaos and tried to pull it back out.

"What have I done!? How could I not have realized what I was doing? I have to stop this now before something bad happens."

Then the attack Vegeta had sent to destroy Goku began to lift from the ground as the saiyan it was made to kill pushed against it. When Goku was fully standing again, he fired a blast to carry the ball up and away from the planet. Once the energy was out of sight, Goku collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. Vegeta flew down and picked up his unconscious friend and carried him as he began flying back the way they had come from.

When Vegeta arrived at the castle, he immediately knew something was wrong. The entire castle looked like a warzone, and the gardens outside had a large crater sitting in the middle of them. It was obvious something had happened while the two had been fighting off in the distance. Vegeta flew through a hole in the wall and noticed that he was now in the throne room. He placed Goku down on the floor and galloped over towards the princess who had her back turned as she stared intently at something.

Vegeta reached her and was about to start asking what had happened when he noticed what she was staring at. It was a human being from the looks of it who happened to be wearing what looked like a different colored version of Goku's gi. It was green with red underneath. He also appeared to have a red bandanna around his head, just under his dark brown hair.

"Who are you?"

Red then looked up and saw Vegeta looking at him with a confused face.

"The name's Red, now tell me Vegeta, why are you back?"

"How do you know my name? Anyway, I was coming back to stop Arctic from destroying the place but I see I'm either too late or someone else came to do the job."

"Yes I finished off Arctic before he could do any lasting damage to the castle, but he escaped to gather his strength."

"I may not know where Arctic is, but I do know what he can do."

"As do I Vegeta, I've been watching him for quite some time and know of his powers. He was able to manipulate your mind into believing everything he said. Now there is one thing that can beat him once and for all. This power is much more powerful than his chaos, but just as unstable. For these reasons it was hidden away where none would be able to reach it."

"So what does it do?"

"It can first of all keep us safe from his mind control. It also is the only thing strong enough to combat his pure chaos energy."

"So how do we get it?"

"We have to go inside the machine."

Then Red flew out to a clearing just beyond Canterlot and fired a blast of pure heat stronger than even Celestia's sun straight down towards the planet.

**End of Chapter 10**

It took a lot longer than I expected but the next chapter is here. I plan to update quicker next time. Hope you liked it. See ya


	11. The Machine

**Disclaimer**: Dragonrider Goku does not own Dragonball/Z/GT or MLP: FIM, they are owned by the people who own them.

_**Last Time: Goku and Vegeta fought while Vegeta was possessed. After returning, Vegeta met Red, who has now revealed that there is a power that can stop Arctic.**_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!"

This was said just as Red fired his blast straight towards the planet's core. When the blast hit the ground, it sent up a large dust cloud into the atmosphere and caused a small earthquake to shake the city. When the dust cleared, what was seen caused the jaws of all onlookers to drop. Where there should be a hole straight to the fiery core was instead a perfect tunnel that led to what looked like a metal wall.

"What in the world is that?"

"How did that metal get there?"

"Why did that not break that barrier thing?"

"What's for dinner?"

"Kakarot, How could you be thinking about food when this thing just stopped the planet from exploding?!"

"Wait, when did Goku wake up?"

"Just now, what happened?"

"Red just tried to kill us all!"

"Who's Red?"

"You were unconscious when we met him Kakarot. He seems to be a saiyan, though I have no idea where he came from or how he survived the destruction of our planet. He just attempted to blast a hole through this planet and was stopped by that metal wall down there."

"I knew what I was doing Vegeta. That blast was meant to uncover the metal plate that bars our way inside."

"Inside of what?"

"The machine of course. If you want more information about it maybe you should ask the princesses about the time this planet was found by the alicorns."

"What is he talking about princess?"

"There are some secrets to this world that have been kept by the alicorns since the beginning of time. It would be best that not all of these secrets be revealed."

"Come on Celestia, this secret has to be revealed now. If you don't tell them, I will."

"Fine Red, I will tell the elements as well as the two saiyans, but no pony else. This world was not created by the alicorns, but found by them. When we came from our home in the plains of harmony, we found this world as a place engulfed in chaos. Normally, we would have left it alone, but we saw a potential in this place that we had never seen anywhere else. There was a spark of something powerful hidden deep within the chaos, something that beckoned to us and told us to come closer. We brought harmony to this place in an attempt to find the source of this spark. We found it in the machine. This world had grown around a massive machine which harbored that power which drew us in. When we released a small portion of it, it imbued us with the power and wisdom of the ancients. This power is what gives alicorns their immortality. We were a part of harmony before, and then we became something stronger. This was the power that created the elements of harmony that you six now wield. However, the power also created the source of chaos and disharmony. A set of artifacts were created that control disharmony as easily as the elements control harmony. These were sealed off in the heart of the machine where they could not cause any trouble."

"So what does this history lesson have to do with Arctic and the rest of us?"

"These artifacts, these dark elements could easily give Arctic the power he needs to finally get back to your universe Vegeta. If he can get ahold of them, he would become more powerful than anything that ever existed. He could make the power of the super saiyan look like that of a dust mite in comparison."

"Well than why did you just blast open the way to these dark elements?"

"Because it doesn't matter whether Arctic can get to them or not, if he gathers the dragon balls like he is doing right now, he will be able to get the dark elements anyway. He cannot touch them right now due to the pure evil in his soul. He needs the dragon balls in order to wish for this safety measure to be taken out."

"Then let's hurry up and find the dragon balls before he does."

"It's not that simple Vegeta, he already has six of the seven dragon balls and I have number seven."

"But he can't use them unless he has all seven. He needs to come to us if he wants to get his wish. Why don't we just wait for him to come to us and try to get it?"

"Because, Vegeta, Arctic has been trying to get it from me. He tried today, just before you returned from your fight with Goku. He is trying right now to find a weakness in our defenses that will give him the opportunity to steal the dragon ball. We can't trust anybody now Vegeta. Arctic is a changeling, all he needs to do is transform into one of us and take the dragon ball. We need to keep it somewhere he can never get it from. We need to give it to the guardian."

"Who is this Guardian guy?"

"The guardian lives within the machine. He is the one who keeps it running while he watches over the dark elements of disharmony. He is the only one who Arctic will never be able to act as. The guardian is older than time itself, now enough talking; it's time to get moving."

With that, Red flew down towards the hole he blasted into the ground. The others followed with those who could not fly being carried by those who could. Once the group reached the metal barrier, Red placed a hand on it and sent a burst of energy through the platform. With that, it started glowing bright red and began trembling. It slowly split in half and revealed a tunnel that let out a bright blue light from its sides. The group landed on the tunnel floor and started their trek down this new blue pathway beneath the surface of the world.

**End of Chapter 11**

Finally, here it is. I hope this was all you hoped for. I have no idea when the next update will be. Please forgive me for not doing anything with this story for far too long. I have no real excuse except for school and laziness. See you all next time, Dragonrider Goku.


End file.
